Walk with me
by blackstarashes14
Summary: "I feel like my heart just sanked, she is just like me. That also must explain all that gum and the hat."P. "When he comes back up his hood drops .He is wearing a baseball hat. His head is hairless."K. A cancer story. Modern day. AU. OOC. please read! Rated T for language, situiation and sadness
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ Hey guys so this is a new AU story ive been wanting to do. Katniss and Peeta both have cancer.i was inspired by a story by DeathCabFor Brittany. her story was deleted. i dont know why though it was an amazing story . This story takes place in Salem oregon. Katniss's dad is still alive. Katniss and Peeta both have cancer ALL to be exact. just let you guys know you may cry. in this story**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN the hunger games or lyrcis to sara beth by rascal flatts. or Wal -mart. or polar ice gum.**

**Chapter 1: Gum and Brothers**

**Katniss POV**

I sit on my bed staring out the window as the rain drops hit. I look around my dark forest green walls looking at all the pictures on them. My family. My friends. I set my eyes on a picture from when I was little. Before it all happened. the pictured was taken when i was 7. So much has changed in 8 years. My brown hair I got from my father is two side braids cascading down my back. I see the dirt on my jeans. I remeber mom being so pissed about that. Finnick my oldest brother is putting two finger behind my my second oldest brother has Gale the youngest brother in a headlock but still smiling at the hospital ones too hang up there on the wall. I see my camera sitting on my desk . I jump up from my bed and slide my socks on the wooden floors and grab it and head through the hallways and down house is very large becasuse we have a family of six. My room is the farthest on the house because I liked having the view of the trees . When im downstairs i see my mom cooking dinner. Once I enter the kitchen I sit at the island. When my mom hears me she turns around I snap a picture of her . She just pokes out her tounge at me. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun. Her blue eyes shining . We both laugh at the picture i had just taken. Finnick comes into the room and opens the pantry.

"Hey Ma whats for dinner" Finnick asked while poping a sugar cube in his mouth.

"Finn stop eating those who just got your cavity filled."Mom scolded him while snatching the rest out of his is 19." and we are having turkey tacos for dinner which i needed to ask you something" Mom had put the sugar cubes in the trash for good measure.

"I need you to run to the store and and pick up some onions and Katniss's prescripton from the pharmacy". Mom said. I would go but, mom prefers it if I didn't drive in my "condition". I don't even have a drivers license. I still need to go to the store though.

"sorry mom , I would but I have to go pick up Parker then we have swim practice".Finnick said grabbing his keys. He goes over and kisses our Mom on the cheek "Bye".

"Bye".Mom says with a sigh. I can tell she doesn't want to go to the store. So i give her an idea.

"Why don't you ask Gale"? I say matter-of-fact tone.

"He is soccer practice right now". She says chopping the lettuce. Right after she says that. Cato comes in the house.

"MOM IM HOME"! Then you can hear he bounding up the stairs to his room which right next to my room. I can hear him shut the door and turn on his music.

"Why don't you ask Cato to go".I ask. Mom responds with shouting "CATO"! I'm suprised he could even hear her through his music. Because in less then 30 seconds he come charging down the stairs. He comes into the kitchen and sits next to me at the island. "Whats up sissy". I just roll my eyes at his nickname."Mom needs you to go to the store and I need to buy some stuff ". I say with a teasing smile because I know he will go.

"Whaa-mom do i really"? he whines to mom.

"Yes i really need you to pick up some onions and Katniss's prescription from the pharmacy".Mom ask with a smile.

"Fine I'll go. Lemme grab my jacket ".Cato says going upstairs.

I hurry and grabbed my shoes and tied them and ran upstairs to grab my money. I went back downstairs right before I made it to the door mom poked her head around the corner and said "That's what you're gonna wear to the store"? I looked down at my a little too big black sweat shirt that covers my purple sweat shorts and my worn out converses. and I look to the mirror and see that I forgot my hat. I keep looking in the mirrow unable to process my feelings i touch the top of my head and can feel the peach fuzz in the mirror you can barley see the brown fuzz . We had shaved it a couple weeks ago and i keep trimming it because i hate to what little hair i might still have before i start chemo."Sorry I'll get my hat" My mom just nods her head. I grab one of my many knit caps that my mom has made. I pick a deep purple one. And mom gives me a smile when i say goodbye and head to Cato's car. I jump in the passenger side.

"Took ya long enough" he says pulling out the driveway. We were passing by a house on the corner that had the for- sale sign but it had a big sold banner on it."Hey look they finally sold that house ". He just nodded in starts to mess with the radio when we got to a light . He likes country . I tense up when I hear the song but Cato seems to busy to notice the song. The song describes everything about me. I feel like they wrote it about just and just changed the age of the girl and the name. Cato finally notices the song and goes to change it mumbling a "sorry". But i stop his hand before he gets to the radio and I close my eyes listening to the song.

_Sara Beth is scared to death  
To hear what the doctor will say  
She hasn't been well  
Since the day that she fell  
And the bruise it just wont go away  
_ I was eight years old. My mom had thought I had the Flu. But that changed when she was helping me in the bath and she noticed the bruise along my back. My mom had called my dad and the had taken me to the doctors. I was so little I didn't understand what was going on._  
So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad  
And flips through an old magazine  
'Til the nurse with a smile stands at the door  
And says "Will you please come with me?"  
_We waited and waited . I just played with lego's ._  
Sara Beth is scared to death  
Cause the doctor just told her the news  
Between the red cells and white  
Something's not right  
But we're gonna take care of you  
_

After the doctor had looked at me. He took us in his office i didn't really pay attetion to what he was out I had **acute lymphocytic** leukemia .But when I saw my mom burst into tears crying and holding me saying "my baby, my baby girl, my sweet baby" over and over again inbetween sobs. My dad looked teary eyed too._  
_

_Six chances in ten it wont come back again  
It's just been approved it's the strongest there is  
But I think we caught it in time  
Sara Beth closes her eyes  
_

I remeber my first chemo . It was really cold even with my blue clues blanket. My mom read me stories. While the nurse took the needle in the chest tube I had just gotten._  
_

_And she dreams she's dancin' around and around  
Without any cares  
And her very first love  
Is holding her close  
And the soft wind is blowing her hair  
_

I had always wanted to be a dancer even when I was young me and mom would dance around in the yard or in the kitchen. Cato or Finnick would dance with me the boys found out i remeber finnick just keeping his head down. Cato had started to cry while hugging his me his , little baby sister. I didn't really know why . I'll i knew was that I was really sick. Gale took some time to explain to. But when he did understand he just looked at me sadly._  
_

_Sara Beth is scared to death  
As she sits holding her mom  
Cause It would be a mistake  
For someone to take  
A girl with no hair to the prom  
_

When I would go outside to play with my brothers. They wouldn't let me play outside with them they would just take me back inside and play with them inside._  
_

_For just this morning right there on her pillow  
Was the cruelest of any surprise  
Yet She cried when she gathered it all in her hands  
The proof that she couldn't deny  
SaraBeth closes her eyes  
_

When I first started to loose my hair from chemo. My mom had cryed. And so I cryed with her. The next day we shaved my head._  
_

_And she dreams she's dancin' around and around  
With out any cares  
And her very first love  
Was holding her close  
And the soft wind was blowing her hair_

It's quarter to seven  
that boy's at the door  
Her daddy ushers him in  
And when he takes off his cap they all start to cry  
Cause this morning where his hair had been  
Softly she touches just skin

They go dancin' around and around  
Without any cares  
And her very first true love  
Is holding her close  
And for a moment she isn't scared  
Ohhhhhh

When the song ends I have tears in my eyes. I open my eyes to find Cato looking ahead with his cheeks stained wet. We sit in silence until we pull into the Wal-Mart parking looks over to me "It should've been me you were and still are too young to have to deal with this". I just smile at him tears coming down my face now. "It was meant to be me . That's why I have it.". Me and Cato probably have the best realtioship out of me and my brothers. Me and Gale had been really close before my cancer. But after that. Its just not the same anymore. When we finsished out little brother sister moment. We headed inside and grabbed a cart. Whenver we go some where I always get few stares here and there . But i dont care anymore about what people think.

"Alright im gonna grab the onion and your prescrtipions and few other things mom is havin me grab i'll meet over by the milk . Got it?' I just nodded at him finally under standing why he had a cart.

I grabbed a basket and headed over to the candy and grabbed ten packs of the ten packs of polar ice gum. I have this hobby where i eat the gum then i take the wrappers and put them in this box i have then when i get bored i fold them into chains. I went over to The hats and Jackets and gloves department and I saw I cool nightmare before christmas hat so i put that in there too. I saw a woman with her child. And she smiled at me so i smiled back.

When i headed over to the teen girls clothes department to pick up some new t-shirts. I don't get very often so I always like to get what I can. I walked over to the shirts and sat there looking at each one.I heard a gasp from behind me so i turned around saw two girls walking behind a clothes rack they seemed to be whispering and looking back to each other then at me. I notcied they seemed to be twins but one had a little rounder frame. I decided to just ignore them.

I deciced I need some new music too. I walked over to the CD's . I hated buying them on itunes because if I like the song then I like the band so then i just by the CD then burn it onto my ipod. I decide I want to get Simple Plan so head over there and see only a boy with his hoodie up in this section. I look over the names of the bands till I see Simple plan and their albums I pick up the abulm Get Your Heart On. I scan over the songs on the back when I hear something drop. Its pretty quiet since it a tuesday. I look over to the boy picking up what he pack of gum. Hmm . I guess im not the only one.

When he comes back up his hood drops. I can't help but stare. He is wearing a baseball cap under his hood. His head is complety hair hair on his head . No hair on his eyebrows. He looks my age too. He seems to feel me staring but I quickly look at the CD's in front of me. I think he did catch me staring but didn't see me exaclty. Because I can hear him scoff as if saying"Typical, stare at the kid with cancer then look away". I'm the same way when people stare then look away but I catch them. I realize how much we have in common with gum and you know the whole cancer thing. I snicker at my own little joke. But quickly stop when i realize I did it out oh. I hear walking over to me but just try to pretend to ingore that i can hear him. Please just keep walking by . He stops. Dammit. He looks at the CD's near me. Maybe he didn't hear me.

I try to look out of the corner of my eye. He is staring at me with a glare. Crap. He heard me.

**AN: DUN DUN DUUUN cliffhanger. I hope you guys liked this chapter please please review. please .Just incase you guys did cry dont worry i did too. im just a cry baby like that. so the next chapter will be Peeta's POV. and PM me if you have a really reallly great idea.I mean it had blow the socks off my feet.K? please review and look out for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/: Hey ! I know i knwo you all hat me very very much i get it but here is chapter 2 so please orgive me ! ive just been sick the past week but i promise i will try to update every saturday. and i just want to say thank you to all that reviewed you all get an imaginary peeta cookie*passes out the cookies* thank you please R and R**

**DICLAIMLER: i do not own the hunger games or any other big tradmark or name you see okay! **

**Peeta POV**

**Chapter 2: New Place, New Faces.**

I stare out the window of our Escalade as it starts to rain. Prim has her music way to loud . And it's starting to annoy me. I look at everyone trying to see if anyone else is being tortured by her music. I see my dad driving. Not paying attetion to anyone. Mom is taking a nap in the passenger seat. Charlie and Delly my twin sisters who are 18 are busy listeing to their music and flipping threw their magazines in the back seat. Not really caring anymore I turn to Prim and rip out her headphones.

"If you don't turn that down Im gonna throw you in one direction. It will be out of the car'".I tell her. She looks at me not shocked at my threat. They usally sound like that.

"Whatever "She rolls her eyes at me. Im just glad she turned her music down. I decide to put in my ipod. My chemical romance comes on my shuffle play. The rain is now pouring down. Mom finally wakes up. She turns around her in her seat and looks at me.

"Peeta hun are warm enough"she gives me worried look.

"Yes mom . im fine".I answered her for the 5th time in the last patts my knee and goes to mess with the radio. I just keeping looking out the window keeping to myself. My life has changed alot. When I was digansosed with ALL. My whole family changed wtih me. I used be a very charming boy who liked to talk to everyone. Now I just like to keep to myself. Not be bugged. I don't go out anymore with friends . I don't like the way people at my old school would look at me. Because they had known the old me.

When we had found out I had ALL . I was 13 and I understood what was happening to me. My mom had i thought I just got the flu from school and bruise on my side from football with my friends. But when the bruise wouldn't go away. And the throwing up blood had started my mom took me to the hospital. They had diagnoised me with ALL (acute lymphositic leukemia). I remember my whole family being depressed for a while. But, over time everyone got over it. Well execpt me of course. I still can't believe that this happened . I keep expecting to one day just wake up from this nightmare thats happened to me.

I have to start another round of chemo in a couple weeks. So i don't expect myself to go out at all in a couple weeks anyways. I search through my music and decide to get some new music. I hate to buy it on Itunes . I mean if you like a song why pay 99 cents for it when you can get their whole abulm for like 5 dollars. I soon drift off into dreamless sleep.

I hear a soft voice "Peetaa , Peetaa, Peetaaa wakie wakie". I'm dipping in and out of consiousness . I can hear some whispering and I feel cold and wet breeze. Some one has opened my door. Before I can fully wake up some one decides to shout me akwake "PEETA GET UP WE'RE HERE" . I can regonize the voice. Charlie. What is her problem? I litterally end up on the ground because someone chose to open the door I was leaning on.

"Peeta sweetie get off the ground its muddy and put on your hat before you catch a cold" Mom says not even bothering to look at what happened exactly.

"The moving truck should be here in a couple hours"Dad finally says while unlocking the door to our new house .I had already called my room during the virtual tour of the house. Its the farthest room of the house with the view of the trees. I thought it was nice and it may give me something to draw. Its a medium sized room enough to fit my bed and dresser and desk. With a big white trimmed window with the view of the trees.

"Peeta honey why don't you come to Wal-Mart with us. We need to pick up a few things .Charlie and Delly will be going too. Prim is gonna walk around the neighbor hood. So you can go walk with Prim or you can come with us"Mom says. I sit in the middle of my room floor considering my opitions. I remeber I needed to get some stuff.

"Ya, ok i'll go with you guys"I say as I get up and fix my hat. On the drive my parents just talk to Delly and Charlie who keep saying they will have to buy some new jackets and jeans because of the weather here. They are just looking for an exucse to get new clothes. Personally I think that the weather here is fine. It may be raining but, at least its a warmish rain.I know I would wear shorts. If it weren't for the bruises on my legs. When we reach the parking lot I pull up my hood so no one stares. I hate when people look at me differently. As if I'm some alien from cancer planet.I smile al little at my joke.

When we get inside the store my father grabs a cart and my sisters go running off. somewhere. I follow loosely behind my parents . When we are at the pharmacy I can't help but stare at this guy who looks around my age and blond hair wetted down by the rain who is staring a what I am guessing is a grocery list but he keeps rubbing his puffy eyes. He seems that is trying to hold back a few tears. Like he had been crying earlier. I can't look anymore because he looks like he is about to have his breakdown any minute. I turn to my mom who seems to be watching the same thing as me. But she has a sad look on her face. When he gets to the counter and we scoot up in the line since we were right behind him I can't help but easedrop on the conversation.

The boy has a pretty deep voice when he speaks to the pharmasist who gives him an apologetic she says

"How is she doing"? the pharmasists asks.

"she is uh well doing really good actually . Mom is worried about her coming with me today but she let her come anyways. But I do need a few of her medications before chemo starts".

The boy says with a small smile. I'm guessing he is here with family member but I don't see anone else with him. He pulls out the grocery list and reads of the medications while pharmasist nodds her head while typing them into a computer "Adriamycin, Vumon and those probiotics for her stomach." Whoever this "she" has almost the same medications as me."Alrighty then. Those will be ready in about 20 -30 minutes tell your family I said hello". The pharmasists says with that's different name. Not like Peeta is any better . But still.

"Sure thing Mrs. Undresee, thanks"The Cato guys says walk away with the cart. I decide now would be a good time to get my CD's . So I turn to my "Hey mom im gonna go look at some CD's"

"Okay hun be nice". She says because she knows I could get pretty mean with people i don't know. I start my way over to the music. I walk pass the gum and notcie I'm gonna want it later. Im almost out with my other stash. I have this strange additction to gum. I know it's werid. So I grab a ten pack and keep my head down and my hood up. I walk over to the music look at the different CD's. Nothing so far. I hear some one come up and stop at the end. I look over very quickly I dont see their head. I just look at the shoes. Pretty worn out converses . Purple. And the basket next to the shoes can deffintly tell me its a girl with a strange gum habit . But i have no room to say anything about that. I also see a hat there too. Girls hate hats. Right? especially beanines. I see a few shirts but i can't see whats on them but they are girl shirts.

She scoots her basket up with her foot and makes her way up the to the S's. I realize I've been staring way to long and quickly jerk my body to different spot. I drop my gum in the process. Great. Now I look like a clutz. Wait. Why do I care? When i go to pick up my gum my hood .I hear a very small gasp. I go to look the girl. Which is where im guessing th gasp from. But when I look at her she has turned her back and she has a hood up and her head down looking at the CD's. I can tell she had seen because she is the only one around! I scoff at her. How typical .Sure look at the kid with the cancer then when he looks back at you hurry turn away before he turns you to stone. Then just when I'm about to leave I hear her snicker. Did she just freakin snicker. Like she had gotten away with. This just pisses me off even more .

I start to walk over there. She doesn't seem to notice me walking over . Well isn't she in for suprise. By the time my footsteps have stopped Im suprised she hasn't turned around yet. Im also suprised by another thing. There is deffently something differnt about this girl. Usally when im this close to a girl pefurme practiclly radiates off them. Not with this girl. She does have a smell though. But its not intoxicating like the Delly's or Charlie's or even Prims. It smells like unsented lotion and polar ice gum the same kind I get. Before I realize I had the glare of my face she looks me straight in the eye. I feel like my heart just sank. She is just like me. That must explain all the gum and the hat. She looks worrried like i'm aout to have a heart attack . I just might. She is talking. Her mouth is moving. But I can't hear.

"Dude Hellllooo" She says waving a hand in front of my face. Her hood has fallen I look at her deep purple hat unable to speak. I quickly wipe the glare off my face. No reason to be mad at her anymore . I look at her hands. I see the scars. But to make her think i wasn't staring at her scars, I grab the CD out of her hands she was looking at and observe it. Simple Plan. Get your Heart on. Before I knew what I was saying I told her "Their other abulm is better . Here" I say as i pick up their other abulm.

"Thanks" She said with a smile. I think my heart just skipped a few hundred beats.

"No problem " I say as I lean up against the CD rack. She starts to study me very closley as if i'd run any minute.

"Peeta Mellark A.L.L"I say and stick out my hand for her to shake. She gives me a confused look as if what to do next . Then I can see it resgister in her face and she takes my hand feels like our scars . Match each other.

"Katniss Everdeen. A.L.L" She says smiling . Her smile is contagious. I can't help but smile a little at how her eyes shine as she says this as if she was proud of it.

"Ah looks like we have anything in common" I say as I stare at her basket.

"Excuse me"? She says trying to be confused but I can tell she already knows.

"Polar Ice Gum" I say pointing to her basket.

"Oh ya i guess huh. So are you new here or what. Because this a pretty small town and im pretty sure I would've seen you before"She says to me not daring to look away from my eyes.

"Ya uh we just got here today actually. From Californa. Me and family. Are from there"I say rubbing my neck the hell? When have I ever been nervous? What kind of effect does this girl have on me. And why hasn't she ran away yet. I know she is like me but there are plenty of guys that would date her I mean just look at her.

"Thats cool do you know how to surf"? She asks excitdley ignoring my nervousness. she moves up to the A's and I seem to follow her there and look at some CD's

"Uh ya when I was younger I did" I told her. She just nods her head in response

"So are guys the ones that are moving in on Tree Lane Drive"? She asks picking up an Avril Lavinge CD.

"Um ya do you uh live on that uh street "I ask her curiously. She open her mouth to respond but before she can answer her phone goes off. Blaring My chemical romance's Sing. I smile at her choice . She holds her finger up saying give me one second. I give her small nod and she smiles and turns around and finally notcice what she is wearing a huge sweat shirt that covers her pants. The sweat shirt hangs off her shoulder . I read the back of it and it says "Salem Boys Swim Team . The Sharks.#4. Finnick."Sadden a little at the thought she may have a boyfriend. I listen to her conversation on the phone. She walk over to the next aisle

"Ya. Ok. Ya I got everything. Fine okay. Gosh CALM DOWN CATO!"oh Cato is what I'm guessing is her brother.

" just talking to someone before you rudely interrupted.I dont know maybe your Physhic and you just knew I was having a conversation with a guy and with you being so over he is a guy. No He is not a thug what hell the is wrong with you. Yes he is very nice. ya. His name is Peeta. NO . God . No you don't need to kick his ass"I can't help but pokes her head around the corner and looks and acts very casual saying"By any chance how old might you be"? She says in a nonchonalty tone. "16"I say with a nod of my head. She hurries back around the corner."yes I just asked him now. Its not like before I start talking to someone I ask how old they no wonder you never have I'll meet ya there. ok. bye "before she notices I was easedroping i hurry and pick up a CD not caring which one.

"Dolly Parton huh"? She looks at me with a smirk.

"Oh uh ya uh so do you happen to live on Tree Lane?" I go to look at her but she is busy picking up her basket and putting in her few CD's she starts to walk away but stops and sturns around

"Same side . Last house . Six four wheelers. See ya later Californa" She says walking backwards while still giving me that smile.

"Bye" I say but she is already gone. When I find my parents they are at the checkout line. i put my stuff in the cart. My dad raises an eyebrow when he sees the Avril lavgine CD the same one as Katniss.

"What" I say innocently and cracks. My dad puts his hands up in deffense as if saying never mind. When we get to the car. Delly and Charlie practically burst open with a thousand words at a mile a minute.

"Peeta your never gonna guess"Delly starts.

"Who we saw when"Charlie says.

"when we were looking at clothes" Delly finshes.

Charlie opens her mouth to say something but, I quickly stop her.

"You guys! Stop it"! I tell them both.

They both look at wach other in confusion then look at me "Stop what" They say in unison.I through my head back in frustration.

"The twin thing . Just stop with your werid talking twin thingy what ever it is just stop" I say not even looking at are slilent the rest of the drive home. Instead of turning down the way we had earleir. Dad just keep driving. Weird.

"Dad where are you going" I ask him.

"They are fixing the storm drain on our corner so i have to go around the block"Dad says trying to look threw the wind sheild but its so fogged up u can barley see through it.

By the time we find the right turns and corners we find our street Tree Lane. I can't but think what Katniss told me "_Same Side. Last House. Six four wheelers" _I hurry and turn my head to the direction of her house and see them in the drive way. Cato seems to be carrying most of the bags and talking to Katniss who is at the moment using wild hand gestures towards him as she talks back to him. I can't help but smile a little at the brother sister love. Next thing I know Delly is jumping across me over to the window smushing her face into the glass

"Oh My God Delly what the hell are you doing"! I shout at her trying to push he off of me

"Thats her Thats her we saw her at wal mart! thats what we were trying to tell you Peeta"!

"Peeta lauguage, and Delly get off your brother"My mom barges in the conversation.

"I know I met her already" I tell them so they can get off my back about.

"You met a girl Peeta" My mom turns around in her chair to face me and gives me questiongly look.

"Yes Mother I did" I reply.

"Whats her name . Does she live near us. What is she like. Does she know about you know what. " Mom keeps firing questions at me

"MOM!" This seems to stop her.

"Her name is Katniss . Yes she lives on the same street as us and yes she does know." Thats all I tell her and i dont think they need to know about Katniss just yet. I mean just look at effect she has.

**AN: there its is sorry agian for taking soooo long bt its kinda harder writing from dudes pov. but yes if you liked pllleaaaasssseee review! first person to review something super nice gets to put in a small idea for the next chapter! good bye love , Black Star Ashes!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys i just wanted to let you all know that im very very very very sorry but i just cant keep going on with story. but if any wants they can talk this two chapters and finish the story if they want. but im so sorry i just cant keep writing this. Its way to sad for me to right . I realize i just dont do well with sadness so im SO freakin sorry PM if you want to finsih this story for me. And if some can message me about getting a beta for my other stories cause i have no idea whats so ever please forgive Me! and read my other stories ill be starting a another story soon it will be a happy one too!

so I just wanted let you guys know that and let me know

, Black Star! (:


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys ! so here's whats happening my story shall be continued by someone who can actually write sad! So their name is DedicactedWallflower they would love it if you read the story ! she i beleive will make the story better! sooo YAY! and if you guys like my writing plz check out my other story and ill have second story too! but please go and read it! Thanks and plz keep reading and following!

Love, Black Star!

P.S can someone please help me find out how to get a beta reader please! thanks!


End file.
